Dr. Kaufmann will serve as the Research Navigator and direct the Interdisciplinary Flexible Research Group. He will be responsible for coordinating the regular research group meetings, motivating the group to develop new research initiatives, and fostering an atmosphere wherein collaborations will become the norm. He will oversee the development and progress of the group's pilot projects. He will participate in the Internal Advisory Committee meetings, act as the liaison between the Administration of the Center and the research group members, and will provide input about priorities for specific pilot projects in his area of expertise.